bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Panrahk
The Panrahk were a breed of Rahkshi which controlled Shattering. History Creation Rahkshi Panrahk, like all Rahkshi, would have been created as a Kraata of Shattering was transformed in a pool of Energized Protodermis and if another Kraata of Shattering was placed in it. Mata Nui Avohkii A Panrahk was known to have been created by Makuta Teridax while he was on Mata Nui along with a Turahk, Guurahk, Vorahk, Lerahk, and Kurahk. Teridax selected each of these Rahkshi as they opposed the principles of each of the Matoran villages. The Panrahk contrasted the Le-Matoran principle of Faith. Battle of Ta-Koro When Teridax learnt of the Quest for the Seventh Toa he realized that the Kanohi Avohkii had been located and was in the hands of his enemies. Teridax then selected the Lerahk, Guurahk, and Panrahk to track down the Mask and kill the herald. However, Toa Nuva Gali soon learnt of the existence of the creatures and that they intended to attack Ta-Koro. Using a river, she was able to reach the village before the Rahkshi and warn the local guards. However, this did not impact greatly on the outcome of the Rahkshi ambush as the three creatures were able to fly past the village's defenses and invade the village while they searched for the Avohkii. During this battle, the Panrahk was confronted by Toa Tahu, an encounter which both survived. After the village was evacuated by a Ga-Matoran named Hahli, the three Rahkshi were able to completely destroy Ta-Koro, causing it to sink into the lava moat that surrounded it. Some time after this battle, the three Rahkshi encountered the Toa Nuva again while they continued their quest for the Avohkii and the two Matoran who were carrying it. The Panrahk played the smallest part in this battle. However, when the Rahkshi regrouped, the Panrahk worked to corner the Toa against the cliffedge. The Lerahk then poisoned the ground while the Panrahk and Guurahk brought several rocks from the cliff down on the Toa. The Rahkshi assumed them all to have been crushed. The group then proceeded to Ko-Koro in search of the Avohkii. Reign of Teridax In more recent times, an army of Rahkshi were killed during the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War. It is likely that a number of Rahkshi Panrahk were killed in such events. The Order also managed to destroy most of the Energized Protodermis sources in the Matoran Universe, stopping any more Rahkshi from being created. After Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, he was presumably able to access another source of Energized Protdermis and created entire armies of Rahkshi - with Rahkshi of Heat Vision being the most common. He dispatched armies to Artakha, Zakaz, Odina, and allowed a Skakdi Warlord named Nektann to lead an army to Metru-Nui. The Rahkshi were able to invade all of these locations except for Metru-Nui - due to the Toa Mahri fortifying the island prior to Teridax's Awakening. As the Matoran Universe landed on Bara Magna, Teridax issued an order for his armies to be mobilized and moved to the Southern Island Chain, where the armies of Rahkshi and Skakdi were able to emerge onto Bara Magna and attack the inhabitants when Gresh accidentally opened the trap door. The Skakdi and Rahkshi declared war on the Glatorian and a battle broke out. However, Toa Tahu later managed to unite the Golden Armor and incinerate the Kraata in the Rahkshi, causing their armies to crumble to the desert floor. This left the Teridax vulnerable and, led to his death as he was crushed during the reformation of Spherus Magna. The remaining Rahkshi, that were not killed by Tahu's used of the Golden Armor, then scattered and fled into Spherus Magna. Set Information *The Rahkshi Panrahk was released in the summer of 2003 as one of the six Rahkshi sets. *This set contained 45 pieces, which included a brown/tan Kraata piece. However, if the set was bought in a WalMart - during a limited time - it would include a purple Shadow Kraata. *The Rahkshi would later be combined with the Guurahk and Vorahk to create the Rahkshi Kaita Vo. Category:2003 Category:2003 Sets Category:Rahkshi